


The Perfect Date

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [90]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia has been planning this date for a month now. A month. And this date is going to be perfect even if it kills her. And it’s going to happen. It has to happen before something else kills them</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Date

**Author's Note:**

> I received the following prompt from [punkhale](http://punkhale.tumblr.com/): "is a femslash ship okay? because some cute allydia first date fic would be pretty cool :)"
> 
> The Tumblr post for this prompt is [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/111879782763/is-a-femslash-ship-okay-because-some-cute-allydia).

Lydia has been planning this date for a month now. A month. And this date is going to be perfect even if it kills her. And it’s going to happen. It has to happen before something else kills them.

Her and Allison’s relationship evolved slowly from friends to something more, but now that they have reached that point, it’s only logical to go on a date and see if they want to pursue the “something more” aspect. And Lydia wants more, enough so that she has thought and planned for every possible scenario and conversation regarding this date. Allison saying yes isn’t a problem.

The problem is the fact that they live in Beacon Hills, and not even a potential Field’s medal winner and all around genius could account for that variable.

Which is why she’s been planning this date for a month: Analyzing weather forecasts, currents and Nemeton activity, nearby supernatural-related occurrences, picking the perfect day, the perfect activity, the exact time that they could avoid all disasters and have the most memorable first date ever.

But even after all that, a time and place picked, a confirmation from Allison in the bag, there was still one thing she didn’t even think to consider, hadn’t even thought about such a possibility, and was angry at herself for not even thinking about something so simple and obvious.

That something being Stiles and his penchant for involving himself in things he shouldn’t.

"What is it, Stiles? I’m busy," Lydia says as she puts him on speaker and holds up one of three blouses she’s picked out for the evening, holding it against herself while she looks in the mirror. Her hair and makeup is already done, and she had an outfit picked out, but after checking the weather, she’d have to go with something different.

” _So… um, Lyds, don’t get mad._ ”

Lydia sighs. “What did you do?”

” _Look, it was not my fault okay. They just appeared out of no where, and how the hell was I supposed to know that I walked into the middle of their spell? I saw something and was curious and I investigated, okay? Really, I was doing the pack a favor and—_ ”

"Stiles! What the hell are you talking about?"

Stiles huffs a breath over the phone, and Lydia silently tries to gather her strength. She can somewhat piece together the kind of trouble Stiles has gotten into from Stiles’s rant, but she does not have all the facts, and she can’t start on anything without them.

"I _may have gotten involved with some witches that I didn’t know were witches and I kind of messed up their spell, so now they’re pissed and want to kill me and everyone that I hold dear._ ”

Lydia looks down at her blouses and turns to her closet to find something more appropriate for saving the day. ”Where are you now?”

” _I’m holed up at the gas station right off the highway outside of town. But, I don’t know how much longer I can hide out here until they find me._ " The relief in Stiles’s voice is palpable.

"It’s fine, text if you have to leave. Where were the witches?" She picks out a more comfortable shirt from her closet and puts it on.

” _It was somewhere in the east side of the preserve._ ”

"And why were you in the preserve?" Lydia asks, shouldering her phone as she pulls on boots.

Stiles pauses, “ _Uh, well I was…_ ”

"Let me guess, Derek?" All she hears is a nervous laugh on the other side. "We’ll be there in fifteen."

” _We?_ ”

"I’m bringing Allison."

” _Oh, yeah. Good idea._ " Lydia rolls her eyes because of course it’s a good idea. She’s the genius here. " _Ok, thanks, Lyds. Um… please hurry?_ " And Stiles hangs up.

She texts Allison the change in plans and leaves to pick her up. When she does, Allison is ready for war, cross bow and arrows slung on her shoulder, her hair up and a full face of makeup that Lydia is sure was actually for their date. She feels bad about it, but when duty calls. Allison though doesn’t seem disappointed or sad about the date. Lydia though is secretly furious, but she pushes it aside to save Stiles.

~

Lydia uses that fury to defeat the witches. They end up having to call Derek and Scott for some help, but they do eventually kick the witches out of town and find Stiles and make sure he’s okay.

It’s late, and Lydia and Allison are covered in dirt and scratches and drying blood. Their jeans are scrapped up and Lydia’s shirt has a tear in the sleeve. They’re both too tired to do anything even remotely date related, and Lydia is too exhausted to be angry about that fact. She drives Allison home and walks her to her door.

"What’s wrong?" Allison asks when she sees the frown on Lydia’s face.

"I’m sorry we didn’t end up going on our date."

Allison shrugs and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. “It’s okay. I… had fun. I mean as much fun as dodging spells that could kill you can be.” They both laugh. After their laugher dies down, Allison steps closer. “I just wanted to be with you… and we did that.”

"Yeah, but… it wasn’t relaxing or romantic or stress-free," Lydia sighs, scuffing her foot against the ground.

"No it wasn’t, but… it works for us, right?" Lydia’s eyes stare into Allison’s, and her frustration and disappointment melts with the look of content and happiness on Allison’s face.

She smiles shyly. “Yeah, I guess it kind of does.”

Allison returns her smile. “And… I don’t know. I thought it was kind of romantic when you picked up my dropped bow for me, and then when you threatened that witch with the knife for me.”

Lydia laughs and shakes her head. “We’re so messed up.”

"No, we’re awesome," Allison says. She leans in closer to Lydia and rubs off a smudge of dirt that’s on Lydia’s cheek.

"We are, huh?" Lydia says, leaning in to Allison’s touch. Allison moves in, her face and mouth so close to Lydia’s that Lydia can feel her breath on her lips.

"Uh huh," Allison whispers before closing the space between them and pressing her lips against Lydia’s.

Allison’s lips are soft, and Lydia opens her mouth enough to lick them and she can taste the metallic taste of blood where Allison’s lip split. She doesn’t let the kiss get deeper or more passionate than that for fear of reopening Allison’s wound. She pulls back with a breath, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Thanks for the date," Allison says with a smirk. Lydia rolls her eyes, and Allison grins a little wider. "I’ll see you tomorrow?"

Lydia nods. “Tomorrow. We’ll do something that involves less blood and weapons.”

Allison pecks Lydia on the lips one more time before pulling out her keys and saying goodbye before retreating back into her house, leaving Lydia smiling on her porch.

It might not have been exactly as she planned, but in the end…

It did turn out perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
